


Illusion and Deceit

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Originally meant as the base for a roleplay, but ended up never being pursued.  The inspiration for my previous work for this pairing, and can probably be considered in the same universe.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Mylock - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Illusion and Deceit

When Mycroft Holmes says "It would take Sherlock Holmes to fool me," he's right. Mycroft may have been dubbed 'the smart one,' but Sherlock has been pulling the wool over Mycroft's eyes for years. He doesn't like to think of it as cowardice, but when Mycroft stands there in a newly tailored suit, hair gleaming copper in the light, panic has him tossing insults together like they're salad ingredients.

Not that he usually tosses salads, mind. 

The more confidence Mycroft carries himself the more Sherlock wants to twist himself into knots to please him. So he does everything he can to shake his brother from that confidence and upset him. Mycroft is looking dapper, so with a pause and a sour twist it's safe to say what he's thinking.

"Oh, you're looking..." his eyes glide over the lines that make up the elder holmes, and with a diverting expression and a tonal change he supplies "dapper" like it's an insult. It isn't, except now it is.


End file.
